Picture Perfect
by tjtay
Summary: When Kat drives off from auto shop, she leaves her bag behind, with a picture of Patrick in it. The boys go through her bag and find the photo. What does Patrick have to say about thins? KATRICK!


Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry, but I can't make this too long, because I have sun burn everywhere! Its on my feet, legs, arms, shoulders, face, and chest. It hurts so bad! But I'm still going to try to write this. Ok so this is what got the most votes so I'm going to do picture perfect. REVIEW!

Kat pulled out of the garage of the auto shop. The boys stopped clapping when she was out of sight. None of them could believe that she had fixed her own car by herself from a internet paper. But the one who was shocked the most was Patrick Verona. How she did it, he had no idea.

All the boys went back to working, but Patrick couldn't get Kat out of his head. He went to the vending machine and got something to drink. While he was going one of the guys had found a bag.

" Hey! Everybody come check this out!" He shouted. All of the guys came over ( except Patrick ) to see what was going on.

" Who's is it?" Another guys asked. " Who's the only girl that's been here?" He asked smirking. They all looked at each other, then bent down, and dumped the bag over.

" Look what she keeps in here! There's makeup surprisingly, mini mirror, tampons, money, wallet, fake id, and, wait. What's this?" One other guy asked picking up a folded piece of paper. " Open it." the one who found the bag said. He did, and what he saw made him surprised.

" Well, well, well. Looks like kittens got a little crush." He said. "Who!?" They all shouted. The guy with the piece of paper, flipped it over to face them, and they all started whistling and wooing.

" Looks like Kats got some explaining to do!" A guy named Mike laughed. " You think we should tell him?" He asked. They all nodded.

" Patrick! Come look at this!" Mike shouted, standing up with all the guys behind him. Patrick walked in with a coke.

" What?" he asked. " You might want to look at this." Mike answered, then shoved him the picture. Patrick looked down at it confused. So it was a picture of him. So what?

" So?" he asked. A guy named Frankie came up and started speaking. " We found that out of Kat's bag." He said smirking, and crossing his arms. Patrick looked a little shocked but quickly changed back to calm.

" Is this some kind of joke? Are you guys just pulling my leg?" Patrick asked serious. They all shook there heads. "We found her bag, and went through it. We found that alone in a little pocket. If you don't believe us look next to the silver BMW." Frankie replied back. Patrick did, and then realized that they were telling the truth.

" This is quite funny actually. And kind of entertaining. I just knew she was obsessed with me." Patrick said smirking at the picture.

" What are you going to do about it?" Mike asked.

" Nothing. I'm going to wait for her to come back to get her bag, and then show her what we found." He answered. After that they all went back to working on their cars. All except for Patrick who was sitting on the hood of his car staring at the photo of himself. How had she got it? He almost slapped himself for being so stupid. She was yearbook editor! She must have just been editing photos, when she saw this one, and printed it out. When he heard all the tools stop rattling, and footsteps, he looked up to see Kat walking in, keys in hands. Patrick smiled to himself because he knew he could prove that she was, in fact, obsessed with him.

All the guys looked at Patrick, as he began to talk.

" Would you mind explaining this?" He asked. She looked at him, then down at the picture he was holding, and put her hands on her hips. She was worried, as much as confused.

" Where did you get that?" She asked, walking towards him. He smirked as she got closer.

" From your bag." He said calmly. She instantly got mad.

" You went through my bag!?" She yelled. He shrugged.

" You went through mine." he answered. She shook her head. " Why did you look through my bag?" She asked. " I didn't. The guys did. And what did they find? A picture of me in your bag. Mind explaining?" He said. She sighed, then looked down.

" Come on kitten. Spill. What's with the photo?" One guy said. " Shut up!" She yelled. How was she supposed to explain why she had a picture of Patrick Verona in her bag?!

" I didn't put it in there." She said lamely. Patrick raised his eyebrows. " Really? Because it has says 'Patrick Verona' in your handwriting." He exclaimed. She started getting nervous.

" How do you know its mine?" She asked, stuttering a little. " Because you've written on my arm before. I know what your handwriting looks like Kat. And this is it." he replied, getting up, and moving towards her, while pointing to the written Patrick Verona. She looked up at him.

" Big deal. I have a photo of you in my bag. Is that some kind of crime? Cause if it is, I've never heard of it. But you would know best. I mean, all the rumors of what you do. You've done every crime in the book." She said, four inches from his face. He smirked. All of the guys were quiet.

" No, its not against the law. But stalking is Stratford. You might want to watch your obsession. You could get in trouble you know." He answered. She scoffed. " I'm not stalking you. And I don't have a obsession with you either. It just so happens that I have a picture of you in my bag." Kat exclaimed. He took a step closer to her, now three inches away from her face.

" Really? I don't think that its normal when a girl has a picture of a guy in her bag that she's been totting around. So why Kat? Why would there be a picture of _me _in _your _bag? I really want to know." He said.

" Because, it makes me feel safe, ok? That's why I have it. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked stepping closer, now two inches away from his face. He looked down at her.

" Why me?" He asked. " Why not your dad, of some other guy?" Kat sighed. " I don't know. Its just you for some odd reason unknown." She answered. Everyone was holding there breaths.

" I know." He said, then crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hooked them together, so he couldn't move away. His lips were soft, but strong at the same time. Warm and inviting. She never wanted to let go. He leaned in further, and she gladly let him. His lips moved perfectly with hers, and she could feel the sparks.

All the guys were clapping, and cheering. Who knew Patrick and Kat would hit it off? But for some reason, they weren't surprised.

Patrick pulled away, and Kat opened her eyes. She still had her arms locked around his neck. They could feel each others breaths. All the clapping stopped to see what they were going to say.

" Why is it then?" Kat asked.

" Because you love me." Patrick replied smirking.

" You love me back." She said.

" Damn right I do." He answered, then kissed her again. She smiled, while all the boys started cheering again. She pushed into him harder, and refused to let go.

____________________________________________

Ok so that's it! Excuse the language. Go on my profile and vote for the next one I should do please! But it might take a few days, because of my sunburn. Well there's one more thing.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


End file.
